Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure
ADV Films (dropped) | network = TV Aichi | network_other = ETTV Yoyo, CTS TVB Jade ANIONE, CHAMP TV TV3 QTV 11 Italia 1 Clan TVE Canal Panda, Panda Biggs | first = April 03, 2004 | last = December 25, 2004 | episodes = 39 | episode_list = }} is the second season of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, which in turn is based from the manga series created by Michiko Yokote (横手美智子), with artwork by Pink Hanamori (花森ぴんく, Hanamori Pinku). The stories in this season correspond to chapters 21 to 30 of the manga. Produced by TV Aichi, it was shown on the TV Tokyo Network from April 3 to December 25, 2004. This season differed strongly from the first, mainly in the quality of animation, especially in the last few episodes. They also reused stock footage. The secondary trio became a source of comic relief rather than plot complications, and the series' new "twist" was that all the new villains had image songs. Finally, the themes differed in that the series focused more on the trials of losing love, losing heart (literally and figuratively), and good decisions for one person always hurting another. While the first season was loosely based on the first half of Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, this season was inspired by the second half, introducing a character named Michal who filled the role of Lucia's rival. Story Sara had forgiven Tarō Mitsuki for the mistakes he made in the past (her hate for him disappeared and her black hair reverted to its orange color). But since she became such a close friend to Gaito and she wanted to share his fate for everything he has done, she decided to entrust her orange pearl to Lucia and join Gaito in his demise. The Marine World may go back to normal, but it has one less Mermaid Princess. Enter Seira, the new owner of the orange pearl. But she's not born yet; just a spirit who appears to Lucia in her dreams. In order for Seira to be born, her heart (心, kokoro) must merge with the orange pearl. But even before this happens, her heart is stolen by an angel named Michel. Lucia (together with Hanon and Rina) must retrieve pieces of her heart, even if she will face an almost unbeatable foe. On the other hand, Kaito and Lucia love each other more, especially that Kaito has finally figured out that she is the mermaid who rescued him seven years before. But they are about to be separated once again when Kaito bounds for Hawaii to continue searching for the truth about his identity. But while in Hawaii, a surfing accident erases all of his memories. He is found and tended by a girl named Michal who has feelings for him. Lucia has to cope with this shock and attempt to let him remember at least some of his memories, especially of her. Along with Lucia's romantic troubles, this season also highlights Hanon and Rina's love stories. Hanon rejects a persistent suitor, but finds newfound love with him after her fixation with her music teacher, Tarō Mitsuki, ends in disappointment. The story also covers Rina's first experience of love... Many new villains and villainesses appear, including the return of some older characters. This season also features songs for the villains as well as newer ones for the mermaids. Characters Introduced in the Second Season Episode list Songs Used in the Anime (Second season) For songs used in the first season, especially those used again for this season, refer to the article about the first season Opening and Ending Songs *'"Before the Moment"' by Eri Kitamura (Opening Song) *'"Ai no Ondo °C"' by Lucia, Hanon, and Rina (Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, and Mayumi Asano) (Ending Song) Translation: The Temperature of Love°C Mermaid Songs They were either used as song used in battle or as image songs or both. *'"Mother Symphony"' by Lucia, Hanon and Rina (Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, and Mayumi Asano) *'"Mizuiro no Senritsu"' by Hanon (Hitomi Terakado) Translation: Aquamarine Melody *'"Piece of Love"' by Rina (Mayumi Asano) *'"Nanatsu no Umi no Monogatari ~Pearls of Mermaid~"' by Lucia, Hanon, and Rina (Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, and Mayumi Asano) Translation: The Tale of the Seven Seas ~Pearls of Mermaid~ *'"Beautiful Wish"' by Seira (Eri Kitamura) *'"Kibou no Kaneoto ~Love goes on~"' by Lucia, Hanon, and Rina (with Caren, Coco and Noel in second version, with Seira in third version, and with Aqua Regina in fourth version) (Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, and Mayumi Asano; second version also includes Ema Kogure, Satomi Arai and Ryoko Nagata; third version also includes Eri Kitamura; fourth version also includes Kumi Yamakado) Translation: The Sound of Hope ~Love goes on~ *'"Birth Of Love"' by Seira (Eri Kitamura) Also songs from the first season are used (i.e. Legend of Mermaid, KODOU ~Perfect Harmony~, etc.). Other songs *'"Yami no Baroque"' by the Black Beauty Sisters (Miki Tsuchiya and Noriko Shitaya) Translation: Baroque of Darkness (In this sense, "Darkness" refers to "evil", or "contaminated", not "lack of light") *'"Ankoku no Tsubasa"' by Lady Bat (Sanae Kobayashi) Translation: Wings of Darkness *'"Hana to Chou no Serenade"' by Lanhua (Megumi Kojima) Translation: Serenade of the Flowers and Butterflies *'"Star MeroMero Heart"' by Alala (Masayo Kurata) MeroMero refers to an onomatopoeic sound that represents the feeling of being drunk. *'"Oh Yeah! Alala"' by Alala (Masayo Kurata) *'"Tsubasa wo Daite"' by Michel (Junko Minagawa) Translation: Embraced in Wings *'"Ashita ga Mienakute"' by Michal (Ryoko Shintani) Translation: Unable to See Tomorrow Changes from the Manga *Like the first season, the anime was made more child-friendly than the manga on which it is based. Provocative scenes between Lucia and Kaito were changed or cut, as was Michal's final act of desperation to keep Kaito from returning to Lucia; in the manga, she begins to undress in front of him with tears in her eyes, but in the anime, she only clings to his arm and refuses to let go of him. *Along this vein, the story was made less violent, especially regarding the gory death of The Black Beauty Sisters, Lady Bat, Lanhua, and Alala, who were now simply turned into light and absorbed. *In the anime, Kaito regains his memories far later than he does in the manga. *The anime has many filler episodes. *The role of the secondary trio (Caren, Noel and Coco) is changed to that of comic relief. They become far less serious and detached, and just want to have fun in the human world. The silent Caren and sweet Coco especially become more flirty and carefree, a stark contrast to their manga and first season personalities. *Hamasaki is given a first name and is introduced in this season rather than the previous one. *The ending in the anime is a celebration with all the characters rather than Lucia getting sick, remembering the events of her meeting Kaito, and getting Aqua Regina's role as Goddess of the Ocean Category:Anime series Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Category:Magical girl anime and manga es:Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure ja:ぴちぴちピッチ